A Cat's Tail
by LiLbRuNeTtEbAbie
Summary: The cats of Sailor Moon share their side of the story. rr


~A Cats Tail~  
  
Dear Moonie  
  
Hi I'm Luna, the black cat that helps Serena during her difficult time when she begins to learn to use her powers. And I am Artemis, the white cat that helps Mina, who is also known as Sailor Venus, adapt to her new powers. "Mommy! Daddy!" "Oh and this is our daughter, Diana. Her sleek gray fur is a combination of Artemis` and mine. You see us very little and it's not like all we do is sleep. We are busy following all of the Sailor Scouts and watching their every move to make sure Queen Serenity didn't waist her powers and her life. We are here to show you our......... "Tails, yells Diana. "No sweetie our tales", replied Artemis. Enjoy.  
  
Why was I sent to Earth? Luna's Story  
  
OUCH!! This isn't right at all. Oh, is that Sailor Moon? Goodness. What is wrong with these boys? A BAND AID! I'm sure you wonder what I'm babbling about; well I might as well start from the beginning. I was sent here, to Earth, to help all of the Sailor Scouts realize their potential power, or that they even had their power, by Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity is Serena's mother and was the queen of the moon. She died trying to help all of the Sailor Scouts escape from the terrible doom that the Nega Verse would bring. When I first got to the planet, which the Sailor Scouts inhabited, I was attacked by a group of vicious thugs. They were throwing me and everything. One noticed my crescent on my head and put a band-aid on it! Can you believe it? Sailor Moon, I mean Serena saw them and late for school, as always (which I would soon find out) she must not have had time to save me and I couldn't get a hold of her in anyway, because when my crescent was covered I was just like any other cat. Normal. I later found her Sailor Moon, the Princess, the Heir, the new protector of Earth and the rest of the Galaxy. I'm not much of a fighter. Sometimes I do use my teeth and claws, when the times get desperate! I never really had a strategy, but I do what I have to protect the Scouts.  
  
Why was I sent to Earth? Artemis` Story  
  
My mind is not as good as it once was and I'm sure Luna's isn't either, but still I cant believe she didn't describe what happened at the Castle. Serena met Darien at the ball for a final dance, when he told her of a new evil: Queen Beryl. He told Princess Serena that Queen Beryl's minions were very strong, Earth had already been taken over, and that the rest of the universe was in grave danger, especially the moon. Queen Beryl planned to destroy Queen Serenity, steal the Crescent Moon Wand and use it to rule the entire universe. Darien also pledged that he would stay and defend the Moon Kingdom from Queen Beryl's evil. During the ball, Luna and I, Queen Serenity's cat advisors, burst into the ballroom yelling, "We're under attack! Under attack!" It was the beginning of Queen Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom. Her minions stormed into the kingdom, destroying everything. She unleashed her strongest weapon, a warrior called the Invincible Shadow. It was stronger than anything they had ever fought before, and seemed totally invincible. Suddenly strong loud voices burst through the air," Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" "Mars Fire, Ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder, Crash!" "Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" The sworn protectors of the Royal Family and Moon Kingdom, the four Sailor Scouts, all combined their powers and attacked the Invincible Shadow. Unfortunately, their attacks didn't harm the Shadow, and it continued to destroy the Kingdom. It killed the Sailor Scouts, and all of Queen Serenity's warriors. Serena was running through the palace when suddenly Queen Beryl appeared in front of her. She sneered, "Well, if it isn't little miss Moon Princess, all dressed up and nowhere to go, except OBLIVION!" She then threw herself at Serena in an attempt to harm her. Darien saved her, but along with Serena he jumped into the sky and disappeared. They were knocked unconscious but Beryl as she once again, attacked the couple. Queen Serenity watched Darien and Serena being captured by Beryl, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Luna and me also grieved the loss of their Princess. However, Queen Serenity made a vow to the princess, "I won't let it end this way. I won't let them take away your future." She fixed the Emperium Silver Crystal into the Crescent Moon Wand. Luna saw what she was doing and said "Queen Serenity, if you use the Crescent Moon Wand you won't have any strength left." knowing that Queen Serenity would die if she used the wand. The Queen replied "I know Luna, but it's the only way if we're to regain the peace." With that, she said "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
White-hot light and power shot out of the Silver Crystal and surrounded the enemy warriors. Queen Beryl started to disintegrate, and so did the Invincible Shadow. Everyone, good and evil, rose up into the sky and into the Silver Crystal. Luna and I ran to Queen Serenity. We said, "You did it, majesty!" but Queen Serenity sadly replied "I trapped them all, yes. They are inside the power of the Emperium Silver Crystal. They will be sent to earth for a new future, and will be reborn into human bodies. No one from the Moon Kingdom will have any memory of this place, but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here, you two will know what to do." Luna was puzzled about why the queen was so sad. Queen Serenity answered, "Because I will never see my dearest daughter again. " As she said these words, the Silver Crystal floated out of her hand and flew towards Earth. "Good bye my princess. Perhaps we'll meet again."  
While Luna searched in Tokyo I was searching in France. I found Sailor V and she protected France from the evil that lurked there. When all of the Scouts were found, they were all in Tokyo, except Mina, so I brought her to Tokyo and introduced her to all of the other Scouts.  
  
Diana's Story  
Mom says that I stumbled into the present day and almost raised a stink until Rini recognized me. I had been granted permission to join Rini in the present day, both to keep an eye on her (and the rest of the gang) and to gain valuable real-life experiences. I'm eager to take on any task, and the others are patient enough to help me get used to the present day, but I'm still only a kitten.  
  
What We Know About the Evil Queen Beryl  
  
The Dark Kingdom is ruled by Queen Beryl, who is trying to do two things. First, she wants energy to revive their great ruler, and second, she wants the Legendary Silver Crystal. She sends the General, Jadeite, to collect energy for her. Zoisite was sent to retrieve the seven Rainbow Crystals, and Malachite was sent to get back the Imperium Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. Upon their failings, the evil queen was forced to do the dirty work, but was defeated by Sailor Moon. She was never seen by anyone ever again.  
  
Our Good Bye  
"We've told you only a small amount of what we know", stated Artemis. "But to tell it all would be impossible", purred Diana. "Please come back soon to let us tell you the rest of our........" Luna started. "TAILS, I mean tales", Diana shyly smiled. Yes hunny, tales smiled both of her loving parents. Until next time, Good Bye! Marissa Huth 


End file.
